


Honey

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Fluff, Gen, POV John Watson, Sherlock Holmes and Bees, Sherlock Holmes's Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: In his retirement, Holmes took up beekeeping. They really should have expected the result.





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Written for watsons_woes July Writing Prompt #31: _Retirement. Whether it’s Holmes and Watson retired together and enjoying the quiet life, Dawson reflecting on his adventures while living in the Mouse Soldiers Home, or some other version, set your work in the retirement era today._

Holmes' enthusiasm for cultivating his bees should not have been a surprise, though it certainly amused me. The amount of honey the bees produced surprised us both and while we did our best to share with our neighbors and consume it ourselves, it was just too much honey. I suggested selling it in town, but Holmes claimed there were others already doing so. He proceeded to raid the town library of any tomes relating to products deriving from honey.

When a parade of strange equipment disappeared into his beekeeping shed, I knew he'd hit upon a possibility worth pursuing. That he didn't say a word to me about it meant he wasn't certain of its viability.

Then one evening after dinner he disappeared and returned with a flask of golden liquid. He poured some into a tumbler, which he handed to me with a flourish. "Watson, may I present: the inaugural batch of mead."

**Author's Note:**

> Followed up in [Mead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517329).


End file.
